


Midwest Crashes

by Multishipping_Trash_Heap



Series: Families of Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipping_Trash_Heap/pseuds/Multishipping_Trash_Heap
Summary: Intro before the rest of the series





	Midwest Crashes

(Some fun between the Midwest of the US and England because Alfred wanted to make a point)

"I told him he'd never know the struggle of raising a child and he brings a quarter of his country to the meeting." muttered Arthur.

"I said the same to dear little Mathieu." mumbled Francis, looking at the Providences that were seated in the corner of the room.

"So, Arthur, dude, do you still think I don't know the struggles of raising counties?" taunted Alfred.

"Alfred, if I can ask, why do your states have representatives since they make up your landmass?"

"Each state has the potential to become it's own country."

"I-I see"

Nebraska and S. Dakota walked over to what could only be called their brother.

"Alfred," mumbled S. Dakota, "When can we go back there's protests about the pipeline again."

"Soon South, a'ight?'

Nebraska glared some at her older brother before pulling S. Dakota to a corner by themselves.

"Pipeline?"

"None of your business"

Russia made his way over to the two states that had separated from the rest. France and Germany were conversing with the remainder of the mob while Canada stayed with his Providences.

"Hey, Commie" Alfred yelled, "Don't you dare corrupt them"

Russia simply smiled before sitting with the two that had separated. Nebraska looked at the large country with suspicion that faded to a smile known to the Midwest. Alfred could tell that her smile was fake and forced.

"So anyways, tell me, does it look like I don't know the struggles of rasing a child?"

"Fine, you know exactly how to ruin children."

"Learned from the best. Hey! Minnisota, Nebraska, Iowa get your asses over here."

Nebraska glared at Alfred, eyes the dark brown of the Natives that her land had been set aside for at one point meeting the cornflower blue of his. Iowa and Minnisota made their way over, a slight bounce in their steps.

Iowa began the rapid conversation that quickly progressed to the politics of England, still never losing the air of politeness his people possessed. Minnisota watched for the most part, his crystal clear eyes watching the slight cues that England made. Nebraska made her way over with time, leaving S. Dakota in the hands of Russia.

She stood there watching the conversation absorbing the info that England was lulled over into giving. By the time Iowa had gotten all the information out of him, Alfred had already escorted the rest of the Midwest out of the conference room. S. Dakota remained with Russia however.

"Thank you for the information, it will be remembered during the next period of instability your country goes through" spoke Nebraska, never losing the friendliness her people were known for.

Arthur paused, a look of shock written within his expression.

"You-you bloody wankers...how did you manage that?"

"Natural talent, however you crave what our states represent, stability and family. A comfortableness that isn't present in your country." chirped Minnesota.

Nebraska smiled sweetly at the older nation.

"It was far too easy, Germany was harder to crack than that."

England grabbed Nebraska by the wrist, only to receive a sharp blow to his Solar Plexus.

"Don't touch me, you damn Brit."

The trio left, leaving only S. Dakota at the meeting.

"Alfred uses us as spies, says we're friendly enough and hospitable enough that we're easily trusted." Mumbled the young state, easily sneaking up behind England.

"Bloody hell..."

The young boy looked into the green of Arthur's eyes.

"Nebraska wasn't wrong, just so you know...you're longing for more than you are and that made you easier to play."

With that the young state left, leaving Arthur there with France, Germany, Italy, and Russia.

France spoke first, "Those states are something else, non?"

"Ja...too perceptive."  
"Vee, I liked them just fine, especially Illinois."  
"The Dakota one was preferable to Nebraska" chimes in Russia.

"I bloody hate that one, that Nebraska...hope I never have to see those things again" muttered England.


End file.
